The Silver Twinned Assassins (Rewritten)
by Xx-DarkCrimson-xX
Summary: Here's a story about two young deadly assassins that was hired by the Japaneses Government to kill Korosensei. The mission is to aid Class-E on eliminating their target but both siblings don't always share the same methods when it comes to killing. How will they get along with the class?
1. Chapter 1

Third P.O.V

"Are you in position Oni-chan? I can already see our target who is surrounded by guards fully armed with P90 submachine guns." The younger sibling told her older brother though a earpiece while watching their target though a scope. "So the asshole brought a few friends huh? Welp this is going to be a hell lot more fun." The older sibling said to himself and pulled out a custom made machete "Oni-chan want me to fire at them while you slaughter them all?" The female sibling asked but heard a chuckle. "Sure but try not to hit me in the progress." He said which made the small girl angry. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? IV'E NEV-" She realised he wants to kill them all on his own, so she instantly looked back at her scope and waited for her brother to attack

Before the to began their attack

"Something doesn't feel right, where the fuck are the people we'll suppose to meeting up with?" The target said to his guards as he feels like this might be a trap. "Hey can I ask you a question sir?" the male assassin asked his target while holding his weapon behind his back. "Listen you little brat, I'm not giving any money so get lost." The target replied and before he grab his gun, the assassin slit his throw by swinging his machete at his neck. "BOSS!" "Why you little fuck your going to pa-" A gunshot was heard and before the guard could finish his sentence,as bullet went straight though is head killing him instantly. "Who the fuck are you working with kid?" Another guard asked the male assassin who gave a cheerful smile but behind it it was a sadistic smile.

"Well, because your going to die I might as well tell you why I killed your boss." This started to frighten the guards and which one started to flee from the scene but another gunshot was heard which killed the fleeing guard. "Have you ever heard about the Silver Twin Assassin called Akoni?" The assassin name himself and bowed with a grin which all the guards now know who this kid is and they already know how deadly that this assassin can be. "Wait this has to be a dream, it has to be... oh god I don't want to die!" One of the guards started having a mental break down only to have his life ended by another bullet. "I only killed two of you and my sister killed three of you so it's only fair that you let me kill you as quickly as possible. " The assassin started charging at them slaughtering all of them

Akoni P.O.V

"You should be honoured that you was killed by me, after all I AM the Silver Demon ehehe." I said to the dead corpses and began laughing but I got interrupted as I saw the moon exploded which made me whistle. "Oni-chan did you just saw the moon exploded?" My sister yelled as she dived at me. "I sure did and I guess somebody fucked up big time and now we got a permanently crescent moon." I told my sister. "You sound so calm Akoni-chan, the moon just exploded and you look like you don't even care." My sister tried to lecture me which I just sighed. "Akane-san how many times do I have to tell you not to call me chan and second it's the governments fault for whatever they were experimenting on the moon so don't worry about it it's not like the Earth is next.

One Month Later at a Government building

We'll waiting for someone to tells us why are we here or are we finally caught for all the assassinations we have committed but then the door opened and three people with suits came in. "I guess you know about the recent event that occurred a month ago." She said and I guess I was wrong. "I thought for a second we was going to pay for our crimes but please continue." I said polity as possible. "Anyway the person that destroyed the moon plans on doing it again but this time it be our planet. Your job is to assassinate him by any means as possible but however to make things clear your not allowed to harm the students." She told me and I got confused when she said students which means is he some sort of a teacher? "So you want us to pretend that we'll students?" I asked to make things more clear

"That's correct, you be joining the students on killing the target but just to be clear, your not allowed to discuss anything about the target to the general public, the consequences of doing this will result of a full blown memory wipe... do I make myself clear?" She scared me but at the same time kinda scary. "Don't worry about it, I promise that everything I learned won't go to the general public. Plus I'm kinda getting excited to meet him and are you sure these knifes can kill him if so it's kind offending my talents." I said while throw a rubber knife in the air and catching it.

"Well your target can move the speed of Mach 20 and normal bullets won't worry as we've already have tried that otherwise we would be having this meeting." She told me and her eyes tells me she isn't joking. "Okay sure we'll help you out, after all we haven't kill anyone who can break the sound barrier right sis?" I accepted the contracted"Yeah and something tells me this might take while." Akane told me and usually she's right. "If you's two succeed, you be given ten billion yen for all assassins that took part." She told us which made my eyes widen which means they are very serious about this

The next day

Nagisa P.O.V

("I overheard Karasuma-sensei that we'll getting two students who are profession assassins so I wonder wha-") _"Nagisa, your not paying attention... if there something on your mind?" _Kayano whispered but she sounded concerned "Well apparently, we'll getting two new students and I accidentally overhea-" Before I could finish I felt a gush of wind and there's Korosensei stand right in front of us. "May I ask what are you's two whispering about while I'm teaching?" Korosensei asked and I might as well tell him." I'm sorry Korosensei but I overheard that we'll getting two transfer students to help with the assassination." I replied and he just blinked at me and laughed. "Thank you Nagisa-kun for reminding me, I almost forgot to tell you all. You'll all be getting two more students to help you to assassinate me but it's not like it would matter anyway, no matter how good they are." Korosensei told us but what did he mean by how good they are? "We'll be getting two more students, so who are they?" Karma asked but I bet he's thinking the same thing as I am. "Well to be honest, these student are apparently are twins who's names are Akoni Akatsuki and Akane Akatsuki but I was also informed they are trained assassins, but it's not like it matters anyway." Korosensei said being cocky. "Awesome! Your saying we got two girls joining us and THEY are twins? I really hope I'll get along with them." Maehara yelled but I don't think he heard that they are trained to kill

"STOP BEING A WOMANISER MAHEHARA-KUN! YOU BETTER NOT SCARE THE NEW STUDENTS OR i'LL BREAK YOUR ARM LIKE THE LAST TIME!" Okano yelled which I don't want to know what he did last time. "Well to be honest Maehara-kun it looks liked your misunderstanding with their names." Korosensei replied which means their brother and sister. "Wait what do you mean Korosensei?" Maehara asked still clueless. "He means that the twins aren't both girls as one of them a boy which is most likely Akoni as that name is used for both genders and I doubt he'd let you flirt with her." Kataoka stated and I think I can get confused with their names as they sound similar.

"Whoa I thought that they were joking but you really are a octopus... so I'm guessing your Korosensei?" A girl with white hair as snow said to Korosensei with a cheerful smiling but something about her... seemed off. "Well then, I'm guessing your-" My eyes widened after what I just witness. She just cut of Korosensei's arm with excellent speed. "Heh I though they were just over exaggerating but it looks like you really can break the sound barrier." She replied cheerfully. "Fufufu, As I was saying you must be Akane Akatsuki so now where is your brother may I ask?" Korosensei asked her while being cocky next minute something was thrown though the window and it looked like a grenade and when I looked at the new assassin she was covering her eyes which means it's a flashbang but Korosensei caught it and threw it back outside and closed the window. "Better luck next time Akane-san so now tell me where's your-" We all heard a crack like glass and whenI looked at the window there was a bullet designed to kill Korosensei stuck in the window but it's shape was totally different than ours as it looked like a real bullet.

"Let me guess what you was planning on doing Akane-san, you'll enter the classroom first while your brother watches you to attack me to see my abilities which he then uses a flashbang to blind me so he could shoot me." Korosensei stated but we still haven't met her brother which means the attack isn't over. "Your actually half correct Korosensei but who said our attack failed?" She replied to Korosensei which the door opened violently and someone charged into the classroom and started attacking Korosensei but failed as Korosensei grabbed his wrist but something weird happened as the male assassin broke free. ("What's... going on here? Korosensei stopped him, so how did he break free from Korosensei?") I tried to think of what he could of did but couldn't think of anything.

Third P.O.V

"Good morning Korosensei, I can't believe you manage to stop our attack but don't worry there WILL be more attempts on your life so you better repent while you still can." The male assassin told Korosensei in a sadistic tone which gave the class shivers but most of all how he escaped Korosensei. "So your Akoni Akatsuki, don't you think it's rude to attack your teacher without introducing yourself." Korosensei said to him being cocky but this only made the assassin laugh. "How amusing, your the one who destroyed the moon and here you are telling me I had to introduce myself to you in order to kill you." He continued.

"Korosensei my brother is right, why should we introduce ourselves when your the one who's planning to destroy the planet" Akane stated standing next to her brother. "Alright enough introductions, why don't you take your seats at the back of the class?" Korosensei told them and without reply they just walked to theirs and before they sat down they pulled out guns and began firing but Korosensei dodged them. "Fufufufu nice try you's two but the class has already tried that already." Korosensei taughted them which made them growl.

Later

Alright children as you know I be going to another country so I be back soon." Without Korosensei flew off which Akoni got up and slowly walked to the front of the class. "He sure loves to go to other counties doesn't he?" Sugino asked. "Well I have to agree with you on that one." Nagisa replied but not knowing Akoni is right behind him. "Pathetic isn't it?" Akoni asked which scared Nagisa and Kayano."Akoni-kun you shouldn't care people like that!" Nagisa replied back to Akoni he didn't care. "Listen moments like these are probably the only times we can discuss on how we'll going to kill him isn't that right sis?" Akoni told them but also asked his sister for confirmation. "My brother is right but Akoni, you do know you shouldn't just sneak up to people and frighten them." Akoni just sighed over her answer. "Hey I'm meaning to ask, how did you escape from Korosensei's grasp? He was hold your wrist to prevent you from attacking and yet you manage to escape and damage him at the same time." Nagisa asked and Akoni opened one of his eyes and looked at Nagisa "I'm going to refer you as Bluebells for now on but to answer your question, I have the material that harms him on my gloves in case something like this were to happen. Very clever if you ask me." Akoni replied

"Bluebells huh? I think that fits you fine doesn't it Nagisa-kun?" Karma asked his friend. "No it doesn't and Akoni-kun you-" Nagisa couldn't finish as he saw Akoni throwing and catching a bullet. "Bluebells let me tell you something so idiotic, that it could off killed you." Akoni was now right in front of Nagisa's face. "You tried to kill Korosensei by hiding a grenade by your neck which exploded... You do know that it could of taken your whole head off if he didn't save you." Akoni scolded Nagisa but the way it sounded it seemed like he hated the idea.

"Wait are you saying that it could of killed Nagisa?" Kayano asked being very concerned about Nagisa. "Well if the explosive didn't kill him, he would of gotten a damaged jaw, possibly worse. Hey don't you scare do that shit around me as only cowards do that." Akoni replied back to Kayano but also told Nagisa not to do it again and with that he walked off with his arms back of his head.

That's it for now you guys and i have updated both chapter fixing and rewriting as the dialog for both OCs didn't fit them especially Akoni as he was kind two aggressive in chapter 1 so I rewrote the whole thing and it actually made the whole story much more interesting according to my friend Autistic-Grizzly who also makes amazing fanfics so you should also check him out.. While chapter one is shorter than the original as I realised Akoni was being a bit of a bastard to them and I have future ideas and who I am pairing with in the future as it helped me develop his personality and his backstory but anyway I really hoped you guys enjoyed it


	2. Chapter 2

**Akoni P.O.V**

We'll been told that we'll going on a trip to Kyoto to try to assassinate our target but we have to get into groups. "Akoni-kun, can I go into an other group please?" My sister asked and I just blinked at her. "Huh? Sure, after all we do need to get well with the others." I said to her and she hugged me and ran of to join Bluebells group. ("He better take care of her or else... there and again Akane is strong enough to take care of herself.") I thought and I joined my group on discussing about how to kill our target. "Akoni-kun because your already are assassin, have you been to Kyoto before?" Terasaka asked and I smirked. "Sure I have, my last job was actually was in Kyoto which was taking out a mobster but sadly I killed his bodyguards too." I said with a sinister smile. "I think I beginning to understand why your sister said you are ruthless." Yoshida said to me but I kept smiling but then sighed. We can't strategies just yet as we don't know where we are going. I commented.

**Nagisa P.O.V**

"Okay that's it we got Me, Sugino-kun, Kayano-san, Karma-kun, Okuda,san and Kanzaki-san. I said to my group but I got tapped on the shoulder and I turned around and it was Akane. "Hey Nagisa-kun, can I join you group?" I couldn't believe she just asked me as I thought she might just work alongside with her brother. "Guys, do you mind having her in our group?" I asked my group, Okuda was nervous, Kanzaki just smiled, Sugino did a nervous smiled and when I looked at Karma he was clearly of thinking of something. "Don't you want to be with your brother?" Karma asked which he has more guts. "Well considering the fact we all have to work together, I might as well get along with the rest. My brother is joining another group and most likely telling them his methods." She smiled as she said that but I couldn't feel her bloodlust which meant she's probably telling the truth. "Akane-san do you think this trip idea might work against Korosensei?" I asked and she shook her head. "Clearly Korosensei isn't going to lower his guard because he already know's why we are going on this trip." Akane said to me but her answer felt like she's unsure. "Do you have any plans ready for Korosensei?" Sugino asked and she shook her head

"When me and my brother plan on assassinating our target, we observe, revise the environment around the target and list great places that would give us a successful kill." She commented which means that we have to kill Korosensei quickly as possible

**On the train**

**Akane P.O.V**

We'll all talking about what we'll going to be doing at the trip and we spotted Korosensei clinging to the window. "Korosensei why are you clinging on the window for?" Nagisa asked which somehow he heard him. "Well I couldn't fit all my luggage into the train cart, don't worry I'll turn invisible so nobody will see me." He said and I knew that was bullshit. "You do know people will see your belongings stuck to the side of the train which to me, I'm pretty sure that's not normal." My brother said to Korosensei which he isn't on friendly terms with him yet. "I think you should come inside Korosensei in case something happens I told him which he came inside.

**After while**

Akane-san do you want to help me and Kanzaki-san on getting drinks for our group?" Kayano asked me which I smiled. "Sure I'm kinda thirsty myself and I really do hope the train has some sweats too." I replied and we walked to the next cabin but we bumped into another group but I'm not sure if it was me or did they pickpocket Kanzaki. ("Something doesn't feel right about those guys... Iv'e getting a feeling we probably going to be ambushed and I know this because Iv'e experienced this before.") I stopped and thought what could they be up to. "Akane-san are you alright?" Kanzaki asked me to see what's wrong.

"I'm just thinking on how's my brother is doing with his group and hoe he doesn't cause too much trouble for them." I said with a nervous laugh. "Akane-san, please don't this the wrong way but your brother-" I decided to cut Kanzaki off. "Don't worry Kanzaki-san, he may be violent but deep down in his heart, he's very kind to his friends." I told her which made both Kayano and Kanzaki giggle which is a good thing

**Akoni P.O.V**

I noticed that when the three girls bumped into a group of guys, they looked like they were angry at the girls but then they laughed silently as they are now smiling. "(Why are those idiots smiling for and why are they smiling after yelling at the girls? Wait... he when did he pull out that small book and the name looks very familiar") I looked closely and it said Yukiko Kanzaki which means they pickpocket my classmate. ("Why the hell did he pickpocket her book and he's even reading it. Should I tell my commanding officer about what I just witness? No that would be a mistake as it will interfere with the assassination... but if they do leave a single scratch on them, I WILL kill them!") I glared at them but Terasake wrapped his arm around me "Man you look like something pissed you off so what's up you can tell us." I sighed and I didn't want to tell them. "Just daydreaming and just remembered something from the pass but anyway lets focus on plan to neutralise our target."I said to them in a serious tone

**Later**

**"**I catch up with you guys later... I have important business attend to..." I told them and decided to walk off as I need to prepare for the worse. ("There's far too many people around... I need find Rune's hideout without being spotted. Everyone will be fine without me trying to kill Korosenai.") I thought and I couldn't stop thinking that Akane is in trouble.

**Nagisa P.O.V**

We'll walking around Kyoto thinking on a plan on how we going to kill Korosensei but I looked at Akane and smiled. ("How can somebody like her kill someone when she's such a sweet girl. not only that I think she's kind of cute really.") I thought but Karma tapped my shoulder. _"Nagisa-kun, your thinking about Akane-san aren't you? Please don't tell me you've fallen for her?" _I began blushing as he whispered to me. _"I'm not crushing on Akane-san and besides, I was wondering why is she and her brother is a assassin." _I replied and we'll being stared at by everyone. "Why are you guys whispering?" Kayano asked and before I could say anything Karma butted in. "Just some guy stuff Kayano-san, you wouldn't understand." Karma said to her which frightened Kayano and when I looked at the others, Sugino was sweatdropping while Okuda and Kanzaki was blushing but as for Akane, she was laughing "Your totally lying Karma-kun but-" Before Akane could finished we got ambushed by some highschoolers

**Third P.O.V**

"My,my what do we have here? A couple of students from Kunugigaoka Junior High who think their superior than us." One of the thugs said and both Karma and Akane go into combat stance "Man aren't these some beauties... how about you's ditch these losers and come with us instead." One of them said and got closer and all of the girls are scared but Akane Trai style kicked one of the thugs injuring him. "What the fuck you little bitch!" "Man... she has some moves but I wonder what else she can do once she plays with us." One of them said which made a few laugh. "Heh. Why the fuck would I play with you as I could catch a bit of your stupidity" Akane yelled and grabbed a knife out of her blazer. "Hey Akane-san don't hog all the fun." Karma said to her which she smirked. "Hey we'll surrendered!" Sugino yelled only to be punched. "SUNGO-KUN!" After Karma heard this he went back to fight the ones behind them while Akane fights the ones in the front.

"Don't you know it's dangerous to play with knifes little girl?" One of the thugs asked her which she just smiled sadistically. "And don't you know it's against the law to assault and kidnap students?" Akane said and charge which she stabbed on of them but only to be knocked unconscious leaving only Nagisa, Karma, Kayano and Kanzaki to fend for themselves as Okuda is no where to be seen"Akane-san! Karma-kun we'll in serious trou-" Nagisa was cut off when he heard the two girls cry in distress only to see the thugs grabbing them and pulling them away. "Karma-kun they got... KARMA-KUN!" Nagisa just saw his best friend getting knocked unconscious only leaving him. "Listen you brat, we'll make sure we take very good care of your friends so DON'T YOU DARE WORRY!" The leader yelled at Nagisa and stomped on his head forcing Nagisa unconscious.

**Few minutes Later**

"NAGISA-KUN PLEASE WAKE UP!" Nagisa woke up to the sound of Okuda's voice and when he opened his eyes, he was glad that Okuda wasn't hurt. "Ouch my head...Karma-kun, Sugino-kun are you guys alright?" Nagisa asked them but Karma looked seriously pissed. "I'm alright Nagisa-kun but I'm not sure about Karma-kun as he's clearly pissed." "Nagisa-kun...phone Akoni-kun about what just happened. We'll need help if we want to rescue the girls and even though we call Korosensei, it just be a waste of time." Karma said in a serious dark tone. "I think he probably kill us but... they injured his sister and I can tell he won't let them go with a slap on their wrist." Nagisa said and got his phone out

**At the warehouse**

**Kayano P.O.V**

"Our hands and feet are bind together and Akane is still unconscious. "I'm so sorry Kayano-san, this is totally my fault. and Sugino-kun, Nagisa-kun and Karma-kun are all hurt because me. Even Akane-san tried to defend us and yet she fell unconscious because I made a stupid move... I really hope she forgives me." Kanzaki said and she's seriously depressed and even though it isn't her fault she think it is. "Don't you's remember us? We met when you's bumped into us but I know who you are Yukiko-san." One of them said to her which made Kanzaki go pale. "H-How do you know my name?" I can clearly tell she's scared. "Iv'e recognised you from a year ago, one of my boys asked me to be on a look out for a party girl and when we did try to find you, you disappeared" He said to her and showed her a photo and I couldn't believe it. ("That's Kanzaki-san? She' totally looks like a different person, no the complete opposite of her.") I thought and I notice Kanzaki going even shivering.

**At the warehouse.**

"Hey Kanzaki-san about that picture, you look-" "I'm sorry Kayano-san for dragging you intothis, they weren't targeting you, it was me they were after. The reason why I look so different was because of my father scolding so I decided to flee and played games which my grades dropped because I refused to study...that's why.-" Kanzaki was cut of when one of our kidnaps got up to Kanzaki's face. "Hey that doesn't matter to us, you see all of us don't care about our grades either and I can tell you your going ti fit in just fine. Don't worry sweetheart I'm going to rock you all night, giving you a lot of attention and I can promise you it'll be fun." The disgusting bastard said to her which made me angry.

"Your nothing but a disgusting pig!" After I said that I got strangled. "Listen here you bitch, you think your superior? How about I'll make you watch while we have fun with her?" He said to me with a smirk but threw me back down and when I looked at Kanzaki, she was smiling. "Please Kanzaki-san, don't tell me that your looking forward to it." This caught his attention and walked back to us which she smiled

"Your going to regret this as once my friend find out what you've done to us... I can promise that he'll won't show mercy as I can just see him killing you all. After all that's the kind person he is." I couldn't believe what I just heard, is this truly Kanzaki or is she broken but the pig began strangling her. "KANZAKI-SAN!"

"Do you really think that friend of yours can save you? Don't make me laugh because, have you forgotten what we've done to your other three friends or are you just a ignorant bitch? I was planning on keeping you here just for one night but how about I keep you here for a week or two? you'll be our toy and we make sure we record it and send it to that stupid friend of yours." He yelled at her and threw her back onto next to me but I can see tears and she was coughing for air

**Elsewhere**

**Akoni P.O.V**

Nagisa phoned me about what happened and I knew something like this would happen. "I have to find the girls before anyone else does as the assholes who harmed my sister deserve to die." Isaid to myself while walking to a warehouse while Nagisa and the others will check the other two. "I wonder what those assholes will think when they see a young teen wearing a steel oni mask with red eyes carrying two machetes in both of my hands." I said to myself as I placed on my mask. "They'll won't regret what they did to the girls... as what I'm about to do to them, it would look like these living in a nightmare and the only escape is death." I grinned sadistically but I stopped smiling. "However if they do any sexual acts to them... I'll show them the reason why I was called a demon in the first place." I carried on walking

**Twenty minutes later**

**Third P.O.V**

"Kanzaki-san... how are you feeling?" Kayano asked as it's been thirty minutes since they were abducted. "Kayano-san... I guess nobody is coming to save us..." Kanzaki replied forgetting Akane is here. "Youv'e got that right as once the camera crew arrive we'll going to take a few pictures but I thought your said your friend was going to kill us but I guess he's too much of a coward." The highschooler said which made the two girls angry but the door opened "Finally... our wonderful party can be-" He couldn't finish as it wasn't his friends but a young teen wearing a silver oni mask with his hands behind his back. "Hey you little shit isn't it a bit too early for trick or treating?" The highschooler mocked him but got no response. "For some reason, this kid gives me the creepers like there's a strange vibe that's telling me to run." On the other highschoolers said to the others. "Hey you little freak what do you want?" after the boy heard that he started to laugh.

"What do I want you say? I want to slaughter you all in cold blood, that's what I want." Akoni told them in a cold tone. "I'm not sure if your trying to act tough or your a complete idiot, look all around you, your outnumbered so how about you turn around and go play elsewhere." This just made him laugh but both Kayano and Kanzaki spotted white hair which means it's Akoni. "Why can't I just play here? Can't we all be nice and have some... fun with each other." Akoni said as he showed everyone what he was hiding behind his back after he fun. "Let the games begin!" Akoni said as he started walking towards them slowly while hitting his blades together. "So your the boyfriend of the Yukiko chick huh? She told us that your going to show us no mercy but that's not going to happen as once we kick your ass, we'll going to force you to watch while we have a little fun with them." Akoni stopped once he heard that but he started laughing. "Since when was she my girlfriend? No matter... she's right though as my desire is currently is killing you all!" Akoni told them and charged

**After the slaughter**

"Just what...just what are you?" The injured pig asked Akoni which just made him laugh due to the sight of a person laying in a pool of blood. "I'm nothing but a nightmare that was created to exterminate cretins such as yourself, I'M YOUR NIGHTMARE AND NOW... I'LL SEND YOU TO THE AFTERLIFE!" Akoni replied in and then executed them. "

**Kayano P.O.V**

I can't believe what I just scene, he killed every single one of them like it was nothing. "Hey Akoni-kun how did you manage to find us before everyone else?" I asked him but he dropped his blades and took of his mask but I began blushing for some reason. "Bluebells phoned me about what happened so I gathered my weapons and my mask from a personal friend of mine." "Why the hell does my head world?" I heard Akane which means she's okay. "You got captured... AGAIN and your big brother had to come save your ass... AGAIN!" I just sweatdropped as I don't know if he just came for his sister or he just wanted to help. "Shut it asshole, it's not my fault that I got ambushed." I sighed as they are arguing.

"Here let me, your loving elder brother free you from binds" Akoni said to us as he unbinded us but when he freed Kanzaki, she just instantly hugged him and started crying which surprised me "Thank you Akoni-kun...thank you for saving me!" She told him and he hugged her back and gave her a gentle smile. ("Has Kanzaki-san fallen for Akoni-kun? The way she stood up to those pigs, she seemed to have a lot of faith in him unless... she wants to see them being killed.") I began thinking on why would Kanzaki say such things.

I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter and I apologise that this chapter is over three thousand words long but please tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Kayano P.O.V

("There's something I don't understand about what just happened. Akoni-kun just walked in here and after exchanging a few words, he just slaughtered them like it was a game to him and here's Kanzaki-san hugging the person who just killed the people who abducted us.") I thought as I looked at the two. "What the hell happened here?" I heard Nagisa's voice and when we looked at the door there he was with the rest of the group and Korosensei and when I looked back at Akoni there's Kanzaki blushing while Akoni is just smirking at Korosensei. "Geez what took you guys so long? You literally missed the party but though, there are a few that are still alive but they need to be hospitalised as if they don't get any treatment, they'll bleed to death." Akoni said in a sinister tone along with a sadistic smile which meant he enjoyed every second but he said that while he's still hugging her.

"Akoni-kun... are you saying that that you defeated every one of them all on your own?" Sugino asked while frightened because what he's seeing. "Akoni-kun you do know that Mr Karasuma won't be happy once he finds out that you killed them." Korosensei told him and Akoni just shrugged like he didn't care. "So lets say if you came here before me, that'll mean they'll see your face which can endanger the public so, I might as well as silence them as they did harm my friends but most of all they harmed my family." Akoni replied back to Korosensei but it was very serious but I have to agree with him as they were going to rape us.

Later at the hotel

Third P.O.V

"Why would we want to talk about the boys for?" Kataoka asked Nakamura who just smiled. "Because this is what girls do on nights like these, so we gotta do something like this." Nakamura replied which Kataoka just sighed "Well I got to say Karma-kun is the hottest but I don't think I could tolerate his personality though. "Yada comment which everyone agreed. "Come on Karma isn't that bad." Okuda defended Karma. "Well I think that Nagisa-kun is cute plus he looks and acts so innocent." Akane said which which a few other girls giggled. "To be honest I can't deny that Nagisa-kun is the cutest boy Akane-san." Yada said while giggling. "Okay Kanzaki-San, which one of the boys is your favourite?" Nakamura asked with a grin. "Well to be honest, to tell the truth, none of the boys are my favourite." Kanzaki replied but Kayano grabbed her arm but Akane was smirking.

"Just spill the beans Kanzaki-San, we'll all know that you got a guy that is at least your favourite." Kayano said tackling her to the ground. "I'm being serious though! None of the boys are my favourite." Akane began giggling over her reply. "Actually , if I recall about what happened earlier today when my brother saved you, me and Kayano-san. You instantly hugged him whie crying in tears of joy." Akane said to her which made Kanzaki go deep red.

"Really huh? So Kanzaki-San, your into guys like Akoni-kun or is it that your interested in him?" Nakamura teased her even more causing her to blush deeper.

Kanzaki P.O.V

("Why would I be interested in someone like Akoni-kun? I'm not into guys like him who acts like a... sadist.") I thought but I instantly remembered he wrapped his arms around me as I was hugged him. "Look she's deep in thought so maybe she's going to explain why she gave him the sudden hug. After all when I witnessed her hugging him, Akoni-can was actually surprised as I think my brother didn't expect Kanzaki-san to hug a sadist plus killer." I heard Akane but to be honest I felt safe when he saved me

" Well now that you mention it, even I was surprised that Kanzaki-San hugged Akoni-kun like as if she missed him" I heard Kayano and this isn't going to end well. "Let's just leave her alone, something tells me that he isn't her favourite, after Akoni-kun is a cold-blooded killer. However I actually got to admit that he looks adorable." I heard Yada defending me. "Hey Yada-San I dare you to say that to my brother as he gets extremely embarrassed whenever a girl calls him it and he'll say something like... I'M NOT ADORABLE, SO DON'T FALL FOR ME!" Akane said which made us all laugh.

"Alright girls let's none of this leave this room and let's learn more about our sweet adorable killer Akoni-kun... So we can take advantage of him." We all just sweat dropped over what Nakamura just said but I feel like I'm the blame for this but at the very same time, I'm kinda keen on knowing more about Akoni

Elsewhere

Third P.O.V

All of the guys are voting who's the best girl in the class while Akoni is at the back of the room leaning against the wall while Karma is elsewhere. "So Nagisa-kun which one of the girls is your favourite?" Maehara asked Nagisa and he began sweating. "I'm not really sure." Nagisa replied only to hear Akoni giggle in amusement. "Bluebells we all know your in love with Kayano-san or probably it's the other way round as maybe she loves you?" Akoni commented in amusement opening one eye which made Nagisa blush. "Alright then, because your teasing Nagisa-kun, how about you which girl is your favourite Akoni-kun?" Sugino asked but the way her asked sounded like he was worried. "Which girl is my favourite huh? Well there are three girls I would date." Akoni replied making Sugino even more worried in case one of them is his crush. "I didn't expect you to answer so who are girls names you would date?" Maehara asked wondering who is the sadistic assassin is interested in. "Easy the first one would be Yada-san, the second would be Okano-san and the third would be Hayami-san. That's all I'm saying." Akoni replied back saying which girls he would date.

"Really? So wait...your saying your not even interested in Kanzaki-san?" Sugino asked in confusion. "That's what I'm saying and why would I date Kanzaki-san for?" Akoni replied while being curious why would he say such a thing. "

Well... when we were at the warehouse, I seen you and Kanzaki-san hugging each other and here you are saying your not interested in her." Sugino gave his reason which Akoni just sighed. "When I saved the girls, I was untying the the rope and when she was free, she turned around instantly hugged me and because she was crying, I hugged her back. But there's not need to worry as it's not like we'll going to hug again." Akoni replied but his reply hurt Sugino's feelings as it sounded like as if he hated her hugging him. "Let me ask you this, if Kanzaki-san confesses to you, would you accept her feelings towards you?" Akoni just sighed again. "That's a easy question, of course I would reject her because Kanzaki-san isn't my type." Akoni comment not caring about what he's saying.

"That's actually kinda harsh that you don't even like her personality. I even bet you probably get slapped by a few of the girls if they heard you say that to Kanzaki-san." Nagisa told him. "Bluebells do me a favour and tell us which girl you'd like to date?" "Akoni asked with a smirk but Karma came in. "What's going on in here?" Karma asked and Maehara turned around to face him. "Well we'll just talking about which girl is the best in the class but Akoni-kun chose three girls but he was kinda harsh on Kanzaki-san." Akoni just sighed over the comment Maehara made. "Really interesting but if I were to pick, I'd say Okuda-san." Karma voted which girl he liked. "Really? How come?" Maehara asked only to see Karma smirk. "So I could have her to brew me some nasty stuff for my pranks." Karma replied making everyone sweatdrop.

"Karma-kun I need your help for a second, I'm trying to get Bluebells to say which girl he likes but he's refusing to answer and everyone has already voted." Akoni requested Karma to help which he accepted. "Nagisa-kun there's no point on hiding it as everyone has already has told theirs except for you, you might as well to make it fair." Karma said into Nagisa's ear which he gulped. "I'd say...A-Akane-san." Nagisa answered which shocked everyone but it also caught Akoni's attention. "So Bluebells, your interested in my sister... that's very interesting." Akoni replied but he wasn't mad.

Nagisa P.O.V

("How is he so calm about this? I thought that if I said I was interested in Akane-san, I thought Akane-kun might of kill me for it but he seems like he doesn't mind. I do have to admit that Akane-san is a interest character but it's not like I have romantic feelings for her.") I thought but then realised that Akoni is right in front of me smirking next to Karma who is also smirking. "Bluebells can you please tell me while your interested in Akane-san?" Akoni asked me but this time he wants to know. "I wound't think that you would fall in love with a killer Nagisa-kun as i thought you might of picked Kayano-san." Karma comment and Akoni smirked and my face is completely red. "That's not what I mean! What I meant is that-" I was cut of when I was Korosensei who's now in the room. "Korosensei why are you in here?" I asked him which everyone turned around to see our teacher. "The girls wouldn't wouldn't allow me with their conversation and they were even talking about Akoni-kun. The even threatened to kill me and told me to come to you guys" I sweatdropped as he said that but Akoni looked like he didn't care if the girls was talking about him.

"Let me get this straight, you went to the girls dormitory without their permission which the girls tried to kill you and you thought you'd be safe with us? However the notepad in your hand means that you was writing about something and because we was talking which girls we like..." Akoni looked at Korosensei and I could feel his bloodlust and he looked seriously pissed "So Korosensei I bet what you was writing is about which one of your students likes who so you better admit it." Akoni explained but the way he said sounded sinister but Korosensei decided to flee.

"SHIT! EVERYONE WE HAVE TO KILL KOROSENSEI AND TAKE THOSE NOTES BEFORE THE GIRLS FIND OUT WHAT WE WERE DOING SO FOLLOW MY LEAD!" Akoni yelled as if he was a military general which everyone except me and Karma started chasing Korosensei.

"Nagisa-kun... we shouldn't underestimate Akoni-kun." Karma told me in a serious tone and I gotta agree with him. "I did some research about our two silver assassins and it seems like they go by the names the Silver twinned assassins and they are in league with some Yakuza family which means the Akatsuki twins do have some very powerful friends. We've seen how he took out all of those highschoolers all on his own but there and again, he went plenty of room to dodge attacks plus he uses two Kukris which he hides them underneath his shirt. It's quite possible that he still has them on him along with any other hidden weapons he may have. I could only think the reason why Akane-san failed is that she held back as she probably thought she didn't wanted to kill them right in front of us." Karma said to me still being serious. "I have to agree after all, Akoni-kun was out numbered by over twenty to one and he didn't even seem like he was injured." I commented.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm just going to skip the whole baseball episode a I'll know I won't be good writing about it and if I did... it would suck plus it be a boring chapter so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

A week later after Kyoto

Akoni P.O.V

I'm watching the news as there's nothing interesting on but I cannot believe after what I'm hearing. "Seriously? It's been a fucking week and they just found the bodies of the highschoolers I killed." I thought but the news agency stated there was survivors which cannot be good for my end. "That being said, I doubt they have a..." I was about to t say name but I just realised that when the raven head girl thanked me, she called out my name but luckily for me that I wasn't wearing my school uniform. "Yukiko-san I'm glad I don't have feelings for you because you just told those worthless fools my name plus she witnessed me killing them and yet she thanked." I sighed only to be attacked on my head.

"Akoni-can you shouldn't bully Yukiko-san like that! She has done nothing to upset you, so stop being so aggressive." My sister Akane yelled at me. "Okay Akane, I'm going to ask you a serious question and you better answer." I told my foolish sister. "Whatever it is, it's going to involve her am I right?" "Would you hug a person who you recently met after seeing their true nature?" I asked but I am being serious.

"Okay I see your point but you shouldn't hate her" This is annoying me now. "Who said I hated her? She shouldn't trust me so easily unless she wanted them dead." I commented. "You got a point there as she wasn't fazed about it but I'm going to make arrangements for tomorrow." This caught my attention as what does my sister mean by arrangements?

"What arrangements may I ask?" "Simple. I'm going to arrange for you and Yukiko-san to hang out with each other alone. That way, you'll think differently about her." I just sighed and I know there's no point arguing plus who says she's going to turn up?

Next Day.

I'm learning against a wall while deep in my thoughts with my eyes closed where we'll suppose to meet up. ("She's not going to turn up, I know that for a fact that she wouldn't.") I thought and next minute I hear a female voice call out my voice calmly which I open my left eye and it was Yukiko which I sigh

"Hey..." That's all what I wanted to say to her. "So Akoni-kun, what did you want to talk about?" Once I heard this I opened both of my eyes and looked at her but I could tell she's nervous or maybe she's scared. "Listen my sister wanted me to get to know the class better which she is forcing us to spend the day together." I told and I heard a nervous laugh from her. "She kinda forced me to spend the day with you alone." She again laughed nervously which means she's scared. "Guess we have no choice as I hate arguing with her which can last forever." I told her but got no response. "Your sister isn't that bad really Akoni-kun." "I already know that and where do you want to go?" I asked her but she sighed. "How about a cafe or something?" She replied and I turned around and started walking and placed my arms back of my head.

Kanzaki P.O.V

("I feel so uncomfortable right now being alone with Akoni-kun. What can we even talk about as we hardly even know each other?") I thought and I guess I should ask him a few questions if he's willing to answer.

"Say... Akoni-kun, can I ask you something?" I asked him which he stopped walking but didn't bother to look at me which is giving me anxiety. "If your confessing to me... don't bother as the answer is no." He replied and carried on walking but his reply slightly made me blush and the same time, it hurt my feelings. "That wasn't what I was going to ask you but don't you think that was a little harsh?" I asked but this time he looked at me then sighed.

"What do you think of me first Yukiko-san?" He ignored my question but I know he wants me to answer his. "Your a cruel person Akoni-kun, but I know deep inside you, you have a kind heart." I told him with a smile while hoping he doesn't take it the wrong way.

"Okay then, here's something I don't understand, after I killed those pathetic fools who abducted you. Why did you instantly hugged me?" He asked me which made me blush but he looks confused. "Well to be perfectly honest, I just thought nobody was coming and I've even told them that their going to regret it as I knew you would kill them But I didn't expect that you'd actually save us which why I hugged you." I told him but he began laughing

"Let me get this straight Yukiko-san. You told them that their going to regret abducting you and told them that I'd kill them? That's literally hilarious and that's very unlike you to say such a thing Yukiko-san. I think I'm starting to like you." He explained and I just smiled but I instantly began blushing as he licked my ear.

"A-Akoni-kun why did you just..." I couldn't finish as I'm that embarrassed. "Relax I'm just teasing you and because you'd amused me, I'll answer your questions." He replied "How come you always address Nagisa-kun as bluebells as you haven't given anyone else nicknames."I asked him but It wasn't the question I was going to ask before

" Why what is he your boyfriend or something? Relax the only reason why I call Nagisa-kun as Bluebells is because of his hair really nothing else. " He replied and I just sweatdropped but I do feel a blush. "When you saved us, where did you hide your weapons?" He grinned and grabbed my arm which is making more uncomfortable. "Put your hands on my back and you'll feel where I keep my two kurki's. After all I cannot just pull them out in public." He told me but however he told me he's actually carrying weapons on him.

"Your making me feel uncomfortable Akoni-kun, sorry for saying." I just had to tell him. "I'm sorry for making you feel that way, Yukiko-san. I can sometimes...do things without realising what I'm doing. So please forgive me." Akoni apologised but his eyes looked full of regret and sorrow ("Akoni-kun why are your eyes look like there full of regret?... Are you cruel because of something you suffered or something else?") I thought and I better not ask him these questions. "What's wrong?" He asked and I have to lie to him. "Well...I'm just thinking where we should go." I told him but I heard him chuckle. "I know your lying Yukiko-san and besides we'll going to a cafe remember like you said. So I'll ask again, what's on your mind?" He told me but it wasn't a demand. "Well I was just thinking about you actually, because-" I was interrupted by someone from the main campus. "Hey look guys, it's a bitch from E-Class and isn't she a beauty?" I heard them but I was pulled into a hug."I'm sorry can you speak in another language? Because I can't speak idiotic you bunch of chootiyas." I couldn't help but giggle due to Akoni's comment.

"What the fuck did you say you piece of shit and what the hell is a chootiya?" I'm actually surprise that they don't even know that it means idiot. "You say your superior than us and yet you don't even understand Hindu so how about I speak another language?" He mocked them and I just sweatdropped. "How about go fuck yourself." One of them told Akoni but I know that they wouldn't win as I just saw Akoni grinning. "Иди на хуй, потому что ты кучка идиотов, которые не могут найти девушку." Akoni spoke another language but I'm unsure what language it is.

(A.N: "Иди на хуй, потому что ты кучка идиотов, которые не могут найти девушку" means "Go fuck yourselves because you are a bunch of idiots who can't get a girlfriends." in Russian

Third P.O.V

"Why the fuck are you speaking in Russian for or can't you handle Japanese?" The asshole mocked Akoni but had no affect on the assassin."I'm sorry I said I can't speak like a chootiya so why don't you piss off." Akoni said to them and grabbed Kanzaki's hand and walked off leaving the angered group.

"Hey Akoni-kun I guess I learned quite a few things about you and maybe I was wrong about you." Kanzaki told him with a smile which confused him. "What do you mean that you learned a few things about me." The assassin asked, wondering what did she learn.

"Well I didn't know you can speak Russian and Hindu but I'm surprised that you kept your composer when they were mocking you." Kanzaki told him which Akoni smirked. "Thanks Yukiko-san and I loved it how I insulted them in Russian but I heard you giggle when I insulted them in Hindu." Akoni teased which gave Kanzaki a light blush on her cheeks.

"I'm just surprised that they didn't even know what it meant and what did you say to them in Russian?" Kanzaki but Akoni closed both of his eyes. "I told them to go fuck themselves and their a bunch of idiots who can't get girlfriends." Akoni replied which made the girl giggle only to end up blushing. "Did you just... Told them that we'll dating?" Kanzaki asked as she's completely worried as she isn't even dating the assassin.

"They didn't understand what I said to them but they knew it was Russian. So there's no need to worry and besides I don't think we make a great pair anyway." Akoni replied. "Akoni-kun what do you think of me?" Kanzaki asked but this time she actually wants to know why wouldn't they make a great pair.

"First please promise you wouldn't take it to the wrong way." Akoni asked which she replied with a nod. "The reason why I think we wouldn't is because I'm a killer who gets paid to kill people. Second is that you not my type but there are three girls in the class I would date. That's all what I'm saying for now." Akoni replied but it only made her sweatdrope

" I was expecting something harsh from... Wait a minute if I'm not your type why did you lick my ear? " Kanzaki asked as he just explained he has no romantic interest in her."I told you, I was teasing you. Fine want me to say the girls I wouldn't mind dating?" This caught Kanzaki off guard

"Sure..." Kanzaki replied in disappointment. "The three girls are Yada-San, Okano-San and Hayami-San all due to their personalities." Akoni told Kanzaki which she was actually shocked he just told her.

"I guess you want me to keep this a secret." Kanzaki asked fearing what may happen if she did. "Don't really care to be honest as it isn't a secret as I'm not crushing." This shocked her but began giggling.

"I was actually scared for a second but you saying that you don't really care just made me giggle as you hardly care when the others talk bad about you." "That's because I'm so use to insults, I just don't care." Akoni replied but Kanzaki is beginning to understand why does his eyes look like he's been though regret and suffering.

I forgot to post the chapter on here months ago so sorry about that


	5. Chapter 5

Akoni P. O. V

After walking Kanzaki home like a gentleman I am, I decided to head home for one particular reason which is to kill my sister for wasting my day with a girl I wasn't even interested in. Sure I had a great time and all but still, I just wanted to relax. "I'm home." I yelled as I closed the door. "Wow you sound annoyed... Anyway how was your date with the beautiful Yukiko-San?" i just gave her annoyed look once she said that to me. "Oh... It was fantastic my foolish sister, I got to know her in so many ways that you wouldn't dream of." I replied sarcastically. "Alright, there's no need for you being sarcastic and plus, I did it so you get to know them more and guess who's going to be next?" Akane told me and it's going to be Kayano or Bluebells

"I have to admit that we did get along very well in fact, I got her number and I'm guess it's either Bluebells or Greenbells." I replied to her question but she just laughed. "I guess SOMEBODY is falling for the class idol! Anyway your now calling Kaede-San by your stupid nicknames you give to people. I have a somewhat a theory why you gave her that nickname." She replied in amusement but I just smirked. "That Kayano-San loves Nagisa-kun?" I asked and I know I never referred to them by their nicknames. "I figured it was Nagisa-kun that loved Kayano-san but speaking of romance, are you interested in any of the girls?" I just sighed once I heard this. "No and don't bother with your schemes, I can do on my own." I told her and went to my room.

Next day

I woke up and got myself ready but I couldn't find my hair accessories which I sighed but who cares right? Anyway I decided to have my hair down for the day and headed out the door."I'm guessing you lost your hair accessories again Oni-chan?" My sister said with a smirk but she always does this and it's hard to tell if she has something to do with it. "Whatever sis." I replied and then I saw Bluebells and Kayano which I sighed.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Akane said in a playfully manner which I smirked as I know where she's going with it. "We'll NOT dating and I guess your brother is having his hair down for the day or is it because of something else?" Kayano smirked but for some reason I feel like she has something to do with this. "What's wrong Kayano-san? Do you find me more attractive this way or do you find Bluebells more attractive? You can only pick one so you better choose. I joked and both of them blushed which I laughed

"Neither of you are attractive anyway, especially that both of you look like girls." Even though she insulated me and Nagisa, I just smirked. "But you look so cute together. Why not date our little Bluebell?" I insisted but she just blushed even more and Bluebells is remaining silent. "Well what about you Akoni-kun, I saw you with a certain someone yesterday and it looked like you had a great time with her." Kayano told me but if she's trying to tease me back then she's dead wrong. "Aww that's so cute, our little Kayano-san wants love advice, well don't you worry about it. Your friend Akoni will help as much as he can." I told her as I gave her a big hug but I can tell Bluebellsis a little jealous and also my sister is laughing.

"Let me go you creep and why would I even ask you for love advice actually scratch that, why was you with Kanzaki-san yesterday or did you force her to spend the day with you?" Kayano asked me but I understand her point of view as she probably is thinking that I forced Yukiko to spend the day with me. However she's probably thinking that we'll dating or something." Well my dear Kayano-san, it's a very long story why I have a romantic interest in her but now isn't the time is it?" I lied but we cannot waste time as we have to get to the classroom.

Later

We arrived at the classroom and of course, we'll late due to my teasing but it was totally worth it. "Great thanks a lot Akoni-kun, now Korosensei is going to give detention for sure. "Kayano hissed but I just smiled. "Just leave to me Greenbells." I said to her as I walked into the classroom and saw a large blackbox at the back of the classroom, however it had a monitor with a picture of a emotionless girl on it. Is this some sort of a joke? "Sorry we'll late, this jackass was delaying me and Nagisa as HE WOULDN'T LEAVE US ALONE!" I laughed once I heard Kayano say that. "But isn't love more precious Kayano-san?" I tease and Korosensei isn't here yet which is odd. "You've been avoiding my questions as you kept on annoying me. Why was you with Kanzaki-san yesterday." I heard a few gasp which I looked at everyone and I notice Yukiko blushing while everyone is covering their mouths.

Kanzaki P.O.V

("Kayano-san saw us together? Please tell me that she didn't see what Akoni-kun did to me.") I thought and looked up at him. "Kayano-san I know that it's hard to approach the person you love but I can help you, please let me give you love advice." I just blinked what he just replied back to Kayano as he completely avoided the question but instead he's using it to tease Kayano. "STOP AVOIDING THE BLOODY QUESTION! WHY...WAS...YOU WITH KANZAKI-SAN YESTERDAY?!" Kayano asked again but I just sweatdropped but I heard a few others began to giggle. "Kayano-san... these no need to be shy about it. I know it can be hard to confess to the person you love but everyone can help you. Heck I once had a girlfriend and she's the girl I gave my first kiss to but, spending time with her was the best thing in my life." My eyes widened and I felt a little pain once I heard him say that. "I wouldn't of thought you had a girlfriend Akoni-kun. However you said you used to have one, so how come you's aren't together anymore? "I heard Maehara but he's right and also, Akoni is showing a different side of him and I have to admit. Akoni has a cute face when he laughs cheerfully even though he's teasing my bestfriend and also my crush.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT? DID YOU FORCE KANZAKI-SAN TO GO WITH YOU YESTERDAY?" Kayano hissed but I gasped because what Akoni did next as he began pinching both of her cheeks. "Listen Kayano-san I understand why you would think that. "You think that I forced Yukiko-san because I'm asshole who murders people in exchange for cash. You think I forced her because I always carry weapons on me which I do. You think that I threatened her didn't you? Because I'm a complete sadist and you saw me kill those-" I gritted my teeth and stood up which I decided to interrupt him. "Your wrong Akoni-kun, I actually had fun with you yesterday and my opinion of you has changed. Your a fun person to be around and I know that you place a mask on to hide your true emotions because your afraid on showing them. You'd even defended me from people from the main campus trying to flirt with me. You have a kind gentle side of you but you don't realise it." I told him with a smile but I can see him blushing but Kayano is smirking. but I felt hands touch my shoulders.

"Well,well,well, I guess I certain someone is interested in Akoni Akatsuki." Nakamura and Akane whispered in my ears which my face went full red. "I'm not in love in Akoni-kun." I told them but their smiles aren't leaving. "Well I guess Kanzaki-san has fallen for you Akoni-kun and do you want love advice?" Kayano said to Akoni but it won't work. "Yukiko-san isn't in love with me and nor do I need help from you Kayano-san but thanks though. Remember I used to have a girlfriend so I don't need love advice." Akoni replied which I figured. but now Akane is right in frontof my face smiling. "He may be dense but he does care about people he respects." Akoni whispered but does she think I'm in love with her brother?

"Please tell me that you didn't set everything up to get Akoni-kun to love me?" I asked as she was the one who forced me to go by blackmailing, saying if I didn't go, she'll draw a picture of me me and send it to all of the guys without without any clothes." Well to be honest, I wanted him to get to know the class more but I guess I made something else happen didn't I?" She asked but the door opened and it was Korosensei.

"Morning everyone and I'm sorry that I'm late but anywho, I'm guessing your wondering why there's a machine at the back of the classroom. Your government has brought a weapon that's being developed inNorway but she's a prototype but that doesn't matter as it still won't kill me anyway. " Korosensei explained to us but I can't see how it'll help but I know it must have hidden weapons somewhere as I beaten bosses in arcade games that did the same thing.

Third P.O.V

"Korosensei can you please tell this jackass to leave me alone and go back to his seat please? He's been harassing me and Nagisa." Kayano begged which He blinked back at her. "Target lock! Beginning to fire!" The e machine responded and opened fire at Korosensei.

You know what I'm going to skip the part when she fires at Korosensei as I can't think of anything.

"I can't believe we couldn't learn anything because of that machine kept n ruining our class." Nagisa said as he sighed. "To be honest I was actually surprised and I did found it interesting as it's a prototype which means it's a new war weapon that's being tested on Korosensei." Akoni said as he walked with Nagisa and Sugino. "Well... You got a point there but it's going to be the same tomorrow isn't it?" Sugino asked with annoyances. "Pretty much really unless we block it like use something like a shield." Akoni replied back which gave Nagisa and Sugino a idea.

Anyway that's all for now folks and I hope you enjoyed the chapter as it was fun writing it but anyway like always Crimson signing out


End file.
